Valentines Day
by Dark's Soul Mate
Summary: OneShot. On VD, the Titans are stranded and don't know how to get home. Everything's pretty bad, until Robin tells Starfire something she's wanted to hear forever. R&R! RxS, BBxRae slightly.


**A/N:** I tried a different style of writing, so if you read, "I'm With The Wrong Girl", then you'd know this is really different. (read thatstory too, please! I'm not finished with it yet, but the people reviewing say it's good so far)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

It is not a very good day so far. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and I are lost and have no idea where we are. We have made a temporary home in a cave, and we have used the fruit outside the cave as food. None of us have been successful at capturing animals to eat.

The worst part is that today is the Valentine's Day and everyone is feeling downcast. I would be attempting to cheer my friends up, but I have already tried, and Cyborg shouted at me.

I stare out the mouth of the cave and wonder what the surprise was that Robin had for me.

_There were signs everywhere in town that said, "Valentines Day, buy a gift for that special someone."_

"_Robin?" I asked. "What is the Valentines Day?"_

_Beast Boy laughed a little. Robin ignored him and answered, "Valentines Day is the day where you show someone how much you care about them by buying them things like candy or flowers. But usually the boys do that to the girl they like."_

"_Oh," I said, feeling my face growing a little warm._

"_Robin got you something!" Beast Boy blurted._

"_You did?" I asked._

"_Of course." Robin answered, putting his arm around me. "You're my girlfriend." Beast Boy made kissing sounds. "But I can't_ _give it to you until Valentines Day. It's a surprise."_

_"Oh. Okay."_

_"Robin and_ _Starfire, sitting in a tree!" Beast Boy sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_I felt my cheeks grow hot, and Robin said, "Beast Boy…" The green Titan grinned._

Robin and I have not kissed, but we have been spending a great amount of time with each other. For the past few months, in fact. And I've felt differently when Robin is away from me for longer than two hours or so.

Each Titan has said something to me about it. Beast Boy has been continuing with the teasing, and Raven has named me the "love-sick puppy" whenever she locates me dancing in the tower after Robin has complimented me or invited me someplace. Cyborg does not tease or call me anything, but he has been smiling at me whenever he sees Robin and I together. I am so happy that Robin told me what he thought about the "us" a few months ago.

_We were watching a horror movie that Beast Boy had rented. Cyborg was at one end of the couch, Raven was at the other end of the couch, Beast Boy was hiding behind the couch, and Robin and I were sitting next to each other in the middle of the couch._

_There were many revolting monsters that were attacking innocent people at the moment, and it was the middle of the movie. A man ran away from them at the "ball of foot" field, and terrifying music came on._

"_Come on, man! Run!" Cyborg shouted at the television._

"_He cannot hear you," I told him. My voice quivered because I was frightened as well._

"_I don't care! I don't want to see any more blood!" Cyborg said, hugging a pillow close to him. "Please don't make him explode!"_

"_Cyborg, you're acting like a child," Raven said. "It's just a movie. All of this isn't really happening."_

"_He's hiding in a closet!" Robin asked._

"_They're going to find him for sure!" Cyborg said. Raven rolled her eyes._

"_Perhaps they will not," I said, trying to cheer Cyborg up. "Possibly, they will just leave, and the man will be safe, and everything will—"_

_The closet door burst open and I screamed, unaware that I had my arms around Robin's neck because I was scared. I also was unaware that Robin had his arms around me in fear as well._

"_Run, dude! Run!" we heard Beast Boy shout from behind the couch._

_I heard deep breaths, and I realized it was from me; I did not know how afraid I was of these movies! "It's just a movie, Star," Robin said. "It's okay."_

"_It is just a movie, it is just a movie, it is just a movie…!" I told myself over and over again. The man was hiding in the dark and the monster followed him. We all heard screaming, and I buried my head in Robin's chest. "It is just a movie!"_

_Beast Boy finally popped his head up and saw Robin and I. "Whoa. You guys are pretty affectionate during horror movies." Raven and Cyborg turned to us and smiled, forgetting about the explosions on the screen. "Robin loves Starfire! Starfire loves Robin!" Beast Boy sang._

"_Either that or they're really afraid of horror movies," Cyborg said. "But…"_

"_Maybe Starfire is, but Robin's **never** that afraid during horror movies," Beast Boy said. "Robin has feelings for our favorite Tameranian, ooh…"_

"_Please, just turn it off!" I pleaded, hearing someone's head being ripped off in the film._

_Raven pressed the "off" button on the remote. There was a moment of silence, and then Raven said, "TV's off, and you guys are still hugging."_

"_She's scared, guys," I heard Robin say._

"_And, you're scared too?" Cyborg asked. "I don't see **you** trembling in fear."_

"_I'm trying to make Starfire feel better," Robin said._

"_Whatever, dude," Beast Boy said, leaving with the other Titans._

"_I apologize," I said, pulling myself away from Robin, "for embarrassing you, Robin. The movie just—"_

"_It's okay, Star," Robin told me. "That movie was pretty creepy."_

"_Yes, it was," I agreed. "But I really embarrassed you in front of the others, and I am very sorry." I looked downward._

"_Star," Robin said to me, "you didn't embarrass me. I sort of… **wanted **to help you with the movie… uh…" _

_I looked up at Robin's slightly crimson face. "Huh?"_

"_I, um… I liked it when you got scared," Robin said. "Not because you were **scared**, of course, but… you know… I…" I blinked. "I'm just going to leave, now." Robin got up._

"_No, wait!" I said. Robin looked at me, and I sighed. "Robin…"_

_Robin sat back down, but closer to me, and drew me to him in a tight embrace. "You don't have to say it."_

_I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. "Robin…"_

"_I like you that way, too," he said. We stayed there on the couch, just holding each other, for a long time._

After that, we did the dating and spent more time together. But, now he will not talk to me, or anyone. Nobody is talking, in fact. We are all cheerless at the moment.

It is night. I turn my head to look back at my friends, who are either asleep or pretending to be, now. Except for Robin, who is staring at the fire and feeding the fire some wood. He does not realize I am over here, and I turn my attention back to the trees and grass outside the cave.

Today is one of the most terrible days of my existence. Worse than when Kitten took Robin to the prom, but not worse than when Robin nearly died fighting Slade. Everything is too quiet, and I do not know what my friends are feeling right now. I want to cheer them up, but I know I will only be irritating them.

I situate my arms around my legs and rest my head in them, still staring out of the cave. None of us know how we ended up here, or who did this, but someone released knockout gas in Titans Tower, and we woke up here in this cave. Our communicators are gone, so there is almost no way to escape from this place.

_"Robin?" I call, desperately looking around in the inky darkness for him. "You must be here! Please, be here! Robin!"_

_"Star…fire!" I hear his voice and fly forward, listening. "S-Star!" I hear groaning._

"_Robin! Where are you?" My voice echoes. Everything is silent, except for quiet groans. "Are you hurt?" I raise my arm and form a starbolt, seeing green light everywhere. I see Robin not far ahead. "Robin!" I race to him and sit next to him; his back and chest is covered with blood, and his uniform is ripped badly. He is groaning._

"_Star…" He falls into my lap with one final breath. Blood is leaking into my skirt and starting to run down my legs. He feels limp after a few seconds._

"_Robin!" He is dead. Robin is dead. "No! NO! ROBIN!"_

"Star! Star, wake up!"

I open my eyes; it was only a nightmare. The worst nightmare I ever had. "You are… alive."

"Of course I'm alive," Robin says, and helps me sit up straight. "Are you okay?" He places his gloved hand on my forehead, possibly checking if I am ill. "What happened?"

"You…died," I say. "I must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare. I could not get to you in time. I am so sorry." I feel my face getting warmer and hot teardrops falling down my cheeks. "I want to go back home. I hate it, here."

"Star," Robin says, and pulls me close to him so that his arms are around me tight. "It was just a nightmare. It didn't really happen."

"But you died." I can hear myself cry, and I try to stop, but cannot. "You died and I did not assist you fast enough…" I sniffle and throw my arms around his neck.

"Sssh," Robin says, and strokes my hair gently. He puts one of his arms under my legs and picks me up. "You should go back to sleep." Robin takes me closer to the fire so I am warm. Our friends are asleep, and Beast Boy is snoring.

I am awfully weary, but I do not want to have the nightmare again. "Robin, what if—"

"You won't have it, again," Robin says. "You're going to go back to sleep, okay?"

I am in his arms… wonderful. My head rests on his chest. "Alright," I say, but I fall asleep before Robin sets me down.

The next thing I know, I am in the cave and on the ground. I open my eyes more and sit up right. Robin and Cyborg are awake, and Beast Boy and Raven asleep. Beast Boy lets out a loud snore.

"Good morning," Robin says to me, and I stand up. "I told you that you wouldn't have that dream, again."

I smile at him. If I were to lose Robin, I do not know if my world would keep rotating. Perhaps the sun would detonate and my world would freeze over. There would be no life, and no love.

Now, I am certain of it. At first I thought Raven was only kidding, but she is correct; I am in love, in love with Dick Grayson, my Robin.

Robin smiles. "Do you want the surprise, now?" I nod, and Robin walks me out of the cave as Cyborg gives me that smile, again. Robin takes me through the many trees until they (the trees) are blocking the cave, and they are blocking us. No one can see us, now.

"I thought the surprise was at the tower," I say.

"I was afraid that I would lose it, so I kept it in my belt," Robin says. "I wanted to make sure I gave you a good Valentines Day gift."

I feel my cheeks redden. "Here." Robin pulls out a small box from his utility belt and hands it to me. I open it, and there is a small diamond ring.

"Robin!" I gasp, putting it on my right hand's ring finger. "This must have cost you a fortune!"

Robin smiles at me. "Read the inscription."

"May we be as one until the end of time," I read aloud. I look back into Robin's masked eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Robin says, taking my hands in his. "I love you, Starfire. So much."

Tears are filling my eyes with so much joy I can scarcely believe I am still standing. "I love you too, Robin." I expect a hug from Robin, but instead he pulls me closer to him and gently presses his lips against mine. We are kissing!

"WHOO-HOO!" we hear Cyborg shout. "GO, ROBIN!"

"WAIT'A PLANT ONE ON HER, DUDE!" Beast Boy yells.

I blush and Robin and I pull away from each other a little so the kiss ends. "You can come out, guys," Robin says.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven appear from hiding in the trees. "You woke me up to see **this**?" Raven asks Cyborg, annoyed. "I didn't want so see this, anyway."

"Come on, Raven," Beast Boy says, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You need to cheer on at least **one **couple."

"Touch me again and I'll tear your arm off," Raven says. Beast Boy quickly removes his arm off Raven and scratches the back of his neck.

"I am happy we are all speaking, again," I say, smiling at my friends.

"Us, too," Raven says. "To tell the truth, we were thinking about you two for most of the time we were here."

Robin and I blush, and Cyborg's arm suddenly beeps, loudly; he finally fixed his arm, and we can call somebody to bring us back to the tower, now. We can go home.

* * *

**A/N:** So… what did you think? Did I over-do it on the Starfire narration?

As for the ring, you the readers get to decide if Robin and Starfire are just closer together or getting married.

Review, please!


End file.
